ZADR fast and passionate by crankygirl
by andalitebandit-6
Summary: Disclaimer: This story was written by crankygirl at deviantART and is being reposted at her discretion. "My first posting of a ZADR smex story...I think... . But anyways...yeah! Enjoy, the ZADR fans! You will love the Yaoi!"


"I love you"

"Then why did you leave me?"

"I-…I don't know…I was sixteen! I was unsure and confused!"

"What makes you so sure that you do love me…huh? What makes you feel so confident that I still love you, huh? What makes you so sure this time? Ha…for all I know, you could be trying to play me!"

"I would NEVER play you! Why would I do such a horrible thing to you? You mean so much to me! I never once doubted my love for you…I just wasn't sure about the love that I did have for you! I thought I loved you one way…then my love changed…now it changed again…you've changed."

"Oh is that it; because my outer appearance changed? What kinda shit is that, huh? I do think that you're trying to play me-"

"NO!!! You've got it all wrong…you changed in a lot of ways…I mean, yeah, you became even more beautiful than you were when you were fiftee-"

"SEE?! It is because I changed! You like my looks! I thought of you better than that! You jerk-off!"

"Would you let me FINISH?! Look! You're personality changed as well…you became what I really needed…my other half…it just takes me a while to realize things…I didn't know what I was feeling then anyway…I wanted to feel what it was like…and then, I ended it and I felt stupid for it after you left school! Cause I never saw you again! And I missed you so much and realized how much I did actually cared about you…if you would just listen-"

*sobbing at this point* "NO! I don't wanna listen anymore! You will never understand how much I hurt…even though it's been two years…TWO YEARS!!! And you never saw how much…how much I still needed you…I loved you for so long that I wasn't even sure if I could go on. And now, what I've always wanted from you is coming true and I don't want it…and it's killing me! Don't you see! We can't…I CAN'T do this anymore! I'm tired of living a lie!"

"You're not living a-"

"Yes! I am!"

*falls to his knees* "No! Stop saying that! I love you!"

"…"

*looks up* "…"

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"Again"

"I love you"

*groans*

--

Dib came up to me and stroked my face gently and placed a kiss on my lips. His hand slipped down my shirt and under my pants. He took hold of my stone hard groin and massaged it tenderly. Pleasure surged though my body in intense heat waves. Another groan escaped my lips. Dib looked at me with his passionate brown eyes and let go of my groin.

I moaned in protest. "Dib! I was coming!"

Dib took hold of my hand, removed my glove, and stroked it across his face. "I know…" He replaced my hand under his pants and I felt his stone groin too. He was pulsing, faster and faster with each stroke of my thumb. I smiled mischievously as liquid was ejected on my hand. I removed my hand and began to lick the semen off my fingers. I looked at him, thinking that I still hadn't come yet.

"Ever tried alien skeet before?" I asked him. Dib smiled devilishly and placed his hand in my pants, taking a firm hold of my pulsing hardness. Faster and faster, the heat waves came. My eyes closed as I finally ejected my fluid. Dib took out his hand and licked his fingers, savoring my flavor. He looked at me as he finished off his hand.

"Mmm…you tasted better than Human."

I smiled bashfully. "Well, thank you." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. My liquid was still present in his mouth. My tongue mopped up his mouth in a hot, passionate kiss that had me wrapping my legs around his waist. When I finished cleaning up the inside of his mouth, I pulled away, panting. I was clinging to Dib in a sex pose. His hardness was trying to break free of the fly that kept him from touching me, my own hardness. Dib closed his eyes and groaned in a pleasure state.

"You need a little more, Zim…a little more and I'll be coming again."

I placed a finger on his lips to silence the earth boy. "I'd like to have you drive yourself in me while you come, Dib. I'm not a "clothing sex" person. I already spoiled my underwear once…I don't plan on doing it again."

Dib chucked impishly and took hold of my zipper, sliding it down. "Shall we do "Slow and Lingering" or "Fast and Passionate"?"

I thought about this… "Fast and Passionate…then later after we cool down…we'll do round two slow and lingering; how's that?" I asked in a playful voice. Dib only smiled and moaned in response; a sign that he was coming again.

I placed my lips on the earthling's neck and placed little kisses, my tongue leaving a glistening trail of saliva. My hands went under his shirt and I gently began to tug it of the boy's body. Dib's head fell back slightly and I managed to finally get his shirt off. I removed my other glove with my un-gloved hand and caressed the boy's chest with my bare hands. Warm to the touch he was, oh so very…very warm. I kissed the tender part under Dib's chin and my head fell lower till I got to his pounding chest. His heart was about to burst out of his rib-cage. My robotic arms in my Pac came out and I cleverly removed the earthling's baggy pants and boxers, freeing him.

"Zim…" Dib growled in the back of this throat. I smiled impishly and wiped my tongue around his ear: "Say my name again, earth-boy." He only moaned in response. My eyes narrowed. I took my fingers and clawed down his back, making sure I was cutting deep into his skin. Dib sucked in air though his teeth and held back a scream in pain, exactly what I wanted. "Say it, Dib!"

Dib was panting in pain and he growled my name again, forcing his lips on mine in a heated, passionate, hateful kiss of rage. I felt his heat and heat of my own rushed down from my spine to in between my legs. My groin became heavy and hot again, feeling itself beginning to lift up towards the boy's own hardness. I tore away from him and ripped of my shirt since Dib wasn't doing anything about getting me into his state of nakedness. But Dib knew what I wanted after that. Skillfully and tactfully, Dib plunged his tongue into my mouth again and took of my own jeans; I wasn't wearing underwear.

Out of heated passion and pure pleasure, I felt like I was Lithium on water, dancing until, finally, I exploded. Rage and love and heat came out of me as I torn my fingernails down the sides of the earth boy, my hands, red with the blood of my lover. Dib sucked in the air though his teeth and made a harsh groan in response. I was coming, I could feel it with every pulse.

Dib took out a lubricant and he worked his fingers inside and around my opening. I have had Butt Sex before and I knew what I was doing. While Dib was working on me, I was moaning and groaning in agreement, he also knew what he was doing and was working on me good. When he was ready, he drove himself inside of me and soon, he found the magic button. I groaned with pleasure and Dib noticed that. He hit the same spot again and the feeling was more than golden. He hit the button over and over and over again, while I yelped and moaned and trembled all over. I could hear him laughing.

I groaned again and pulled myself away from him. Pleasure had seeped though and though my little body. In passionate pleasurable rage I had always had for my Earth lover, I took him by his shoulder and took some lube. I didn't bother to work on the boy to get him ready for me. I just got it enough for easy insertion. I droved myself inside the boy and Dib moaned in pain. But I found his golden spot and he let out a quick scream of pain and pleasure.

"You like that, earth boy?" I asked my voice rash and hoarse. Dib growled but didn't respond. While still inside, I thrust my pelvis and claw the boy's back again, more of his blood covered my palms. "I said "Do you like that". When I ask a question," I gave him another thrust. He threw his head back and moaned. "I want an answer!" Dib growled again and murmured a yes. I laughed evilly as I kept on hitting his golden button, hearing him begin to sob and growl with rage and passion, like I was.

Dib pulled away and he grabbed my shoulders, pulled me into another hateful kiss. "I hate you, Zim! Why do I love you so much?!" he growled. My breath came out shaky after his hateful kiss. "I don't know." I responded.

My body had suddenly grown tired and felt wasted. I held in a yawn and found a couch. I laid down and beckoned the earth-boy to come with me. Dib smiled softly and took a blanket. Enveloping me in his arms and wrapping us up in the blanket, I found myself very tired. Butt Sex had never worn me out so much. But all the same, I was pleasantly content with the Dib and I loved the little kisses he was placing on my neck. My eyes felt droopy and I fell into a pleasant sleep.

I eventually woke up to the feel of something cool going up my ass. It was Slow and Lingering time. Dib chuckled softly, still tired and that was the point. I pulsed slowly and fervently. After Dib hit my golden button a few times, I ejected my fluid and wet the couch. But Dib didn't seem to mind when I told him. He just slowly and surly hit my golden spot and I moaned softly every now and then.

When it was Dib's turn, we switched spots on the couch and I massaged his opening, making sure that this time, he would be ready for me. When he was, I slid myself inside and Dib moaned softly. He whispered my name and moaned with each time I pulsed inside of him, which was very slowly. I hit his golden spot. He groaned loudly, which seemed to echo in the entire room. It startled me at first, but I smiled and hit the button again. His groans and moans got quieter as I slowed down. Soon, once I pulled myself outside of him, he was in a slumber, breathing so nicely and calmly.

I wrapped my arm around his chest and took in a deep whiff of his hair, smelling faintly of Old Spice. I laughed silently to myself as I; too, fell into the hands of sleep. Dreams of me and Dib being so passionate together fill my head and I felt myself cuddle closer to Dib, feeling his lean muscled back that was so warm that is made me hot.


End file.
